It is believed that all current rigid magnetic recording discs are permanently protected by a rigid, box-like cartridge. Most such cartridges have a door for access by a recording head or heads, as does the cartridge of U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,184, or a removable cover for access by both a recording head or heads and a drive mechanism, as does the cartridge of U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,701. Because the cartridge should be substantially dust-tight, the door or cover may rub against the housing during opening and closing, and this may generate debris. Cartridges in current use are of rather complex manufacture and expensive.